Es un peligro
by VeRiTo
Summary: Fic cortito... Ron y Hermione... ¿se darán cuenta de lo que realmente sienten?- Escrito por Mandy- R&R!


****

"ES UNPELIGRO"-à By Mandu. 

Dedicado a mi prima del alma Vero, compañera indispensable en mis aventuras potterianas (gracias por acompañarme a comprar el libro!!), fanática del Ron/Hermione, escritora de fics, y verdadera inspiradora de este; además, una gran persona y amiga :)

****

Adorándote, nadie sabe que yo vivo, adorándote 

voy tejiendo fantasías en el aire,

escapando sin saber a dónde voy.

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a tener sentimientos "diferentes" hacia Ron? Ni ella misma podía responderse esa pregunta. Es que... el siempre había estado ahí, siempre había sido su amigo. Bueno, siempre era una forma de decir. Las cosas no habían funcionado muy bien en el primer año. El no la aguantaba, y para ser del todo sinceros, a ella tampoco le había caído muy bien aquel pelirrojo con una mancha de tinta en la nariz. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente...

Y no es que su amistad fuera perfecta. Estaba llenas de pequeñas y grandes discusiones. Pero para que negarlo; a ella le encantaba pelear con él. No sabía que le gustaba más, si el simple hecho de hacerlo enojar, el color rojo de la cara de Ron, o solamente la sensación de que él, de alguna manera, la conocía al punto de saber que es lo que la haría enojar y que la haría parar de hablar. Y esa sensación de que Ron la conocía, y que ella, a su vez, conocía perfectamente sus reacciones, llenaba de satisfacción a Hermione. 

Pero ¿cómo saber que era lo que Ron sentía por ella? No podía negar que él la quería. Muchos hechos a lo largo de esos siete años en el colegio se lo habían demostrado. La duda era ¿sólo como amiga, o como algo más? 

__

"Ay, esto es tan confuso" pensó Hermione, y cerró de golpe el libro que había estado tratando de leer. ¿Para qué intentar seguir leyendo, si lo tenía al frente, sentado en los sillones de la sala común, y no podía concentrarse? Realmente no sabía como había logrado obtener tan buenas notas y ser tan buena alumna durante todo ese tiempo. Era inteligente, y se enorgullecía de eso, pero cuando Ron estaba cerca, simplemente todo cambiaba. Si él la miraba o le hablaba, el mundo se detenía por un momento, y todo comenzaba a girar alrededor de ellos. Nada importaba, solo la sensación de tenerlo cerca. 

**__**

Es un peligro 

tener tus labios frente a los míos

y no poderte comer a besos 

y contener todos mis deseos.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?- le preguntó amablemente, al ver que ella había abandonado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-No, nada- respondió ella- simplemente no puedo concentrarme, creo que voy a repasar otra materia, y abandonar Historia de La Magia por el momento- y le sonrió.

-Ahh- respondió él- en ese caso ¿podrías explicarme esto?- le dijo – no acabo de entenderlo...

-Seguro, haber...

Ron le puso su pergamino en la mano, y se paró para acercarse a ella. Al no haber lugar, fue por detrás de su silla y se puso detrás de ella para mirar sobre su hombro. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Hermione, y apoyó su cabeza en uno de ellos. 

Hermione contuvo la respiración. El estaba tan cerca... Cerró los ojos un momento para mantener la sensación en su mente, luego respiró profundamente... amaba el perfume que Ron usaba, y amaba la sensación que le producía la textura del pulóver que él estaba usando. ¿Por qué siempre, en los momentos frugales en que él estaba tan cerca, sentía esa calidez que la envolvía? Sentía que podría estar así para siempre, rodeada por sus brazos...

Por su mente pasaron millones de ideas, pero en realidad solo había pasado un segundo... y Ron estaba allí, sonriente, esperando que ella le explicara.

- Acá tenés a Júpiter - comenzó ella, clavando la vista en el pergamino y obligándose a no apartarla de allí, ya que si intentaba mirarlo y mover su cabeza, teniendo la de él tan cerca... mejor ni pensarlo – y aquí la Luna, se van a encontrar enfrentados cuando dé toda la vuelta recién ¿ves?- continuó, indicando sus explicaciones en el mapa de Ron – para calcular cuando, lo que tenés que hacer es medir la órbita de la luna, y restarle lo que ya recorrió, para saber cuanto le falta, después calculas cuanto sería el tiempo necesario, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de la luna, y eso es todo. ¿Entendés?- le preguntó.

- Si... – respondió Ron, muy sonriente. Y agregó cariñosamente, aunque de un modo torpe - ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestra sabelotodo? 

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Ron, quién había ido a sentarse nuevamente a continuar con su tarea, totalmente ajeno a las ideas que pasaban por la cabeza su amiga.

"Qué haríamos sin nuestra sabelotodo" había dicho él. ¿Realmente se daba cuenta Ron, que en menos de 3 meses, terminarían su séptimo año en Hogwarts y ya nada sería como antes? Ya no se verían todos los días, ya no compartirían cada momento, cada comentario, cada problema y cada risa. Seguirían viéndose de vez en cuando, por supuesto, pero ya nada sería como antes. Y Hermione se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir ante eso. _La verdadera pregunta, es que voy a hacer yo sin Ron en cada día de mi vida, _pensó ella, y suspiró.

- Me voy a dormir – anunció a Harry y a Ron, que seguían estudiando – nos vemos en la mañana.

__

- Bueno, que descanses- le respondió Harry, levantando la cabeza para mirarla – mañana es sábado, y hay entrenamiento de quidditch, así que no nos esperes ¿eh?

****

- Adiós – le dijo Ron simplemente, sin apartar la cabeza del complicado cálculo que estaba realizando.

Hermione lo miró fijamente por un segundo, y después dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras.

"_Esto es lo que me desconcentra de él- _pensó, mientras se preparaba para acostarse- _en un momento es de lo más cariñoso conmigo, me abraza y me trata amablemente, y en el otro... parece como si no le importara que pasa conmigo"._

Con estas ideas en la cabeza, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, finalmente se durmió.

***********************************************************************************

**__**

Evitándote, he pasado tantos días, evadiéndome, 

procurando estar de lejos, deseándote, 

no he podido olvidarme de tu amor.

__

"Me encanta mirarla cuando lee" – pensó Ron, observando a su amiga que estaba sentada justo al frente de él-. _Se concentra de una manera... me encanta como frunce levemente los labios, o como juega con su pelo..."_

De repente Hermione cerró el libro que había estado leyendo. Ron desvió la vista rápidamente. Y de nuevo fijo sus ojos en ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?- le preguntó amablemente.

-No, nada- respondió ella- simplemente no puedo concentrarme, creo que voy a repasar otra materia, y abandonar Historia de La Magia por el momento- y le sonrió.

-Ahh- respondió él- _Buena respuesta, Weasley,- _pensó amargamente- _¿no podrías decir algo más interesante?- _Bajó sus ojos, y el pergamino que tenía en la mano le dio una idea- En ese caso ¿podrías explicarme esto? no acabo de entenderlo...

-Seguro, haber...-respondió. 

**__**

Es un peligro

rozar tu piel al menor descuido

para acercarme con un pretexto

y conformarme viviendo el sueño

de estar contigo.

Ron le puso su pergamino en la mano, y se quedó un momento pensando en como acercarse a ella. No había lugar, así que decidió parase detrás de su silla. 

__

"Me pregunto si se molestará- pensó, mientras pasaba tímidamente sus brazos por los hombros de Hermione- _y si notará lo nervioso que me pone tenerla tan cerca... no puedo dejar de temblar..._

Finalmente, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, la piel de ella era tan suave... Cerró los ojos un momento y se contuvo para evitar abrazarla con fuerza, y decirle cosas al oído... algo que deseaba decirle hace mucho tiempo: que desde el día que la había conocido, había aprendido a quererla cada vez un poquito más, que era una persona muy especial para él , que deseaba poder estar cada segundo de su vida con ella, compartiendo cada momento... qué no podía imaginar como sería su vida cuando terminaran el colegio.

-¿Entendés?- sintió que le preguntaba ella-.

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué si había entendido? Ni una palabra. Ella podría haberle estado hablando en chino, que el ni se hubiera enterado _"Lo único que entiendo aquí, es que no sé que voy a hacer sin ella. Tengo que decírselo de alguna manera"_

- Si... – respondió Ron, muy sonriente, sorprendido de lo normal que sonaba su voz, y con la idea de sus últimos pensamientos aún rondándole la cabeza, agregó- ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestra sabelotodo? 

Genial. Otra vez había respondido estúpidamente. Ron volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sintiéndose muy avergonzado. Estaba buscando las palabras para hacerle saber a su amiga todo lo que sentía, y lo único que había conseguido decir era "qué haríamos sin nuestra sabelotodo". Estúpido. _"Seguramente, ahora_ _Hermione creerá que solamente me interesa por su inteligencia y la ayuda que nos da con los trabajos. E incluso tal vez le molestó que la llamara sabelotodo. Como si eso fuera lo único maravilloso que ella tiene... es inteligentísima, pero además, su determinación, su confianza en si misma, y ... sus ojos... "_

La mente de Ron volvió a volar. Decididamente, ese trabajo de Astronomía estaba destinado a no ser realizado nunca.

- Me voy a dormir – oyó que ella decía - nos vemos en la mañana.

__

- Bueno, que descanses- oyó que Harry le respondía, aún con la cabeza gacha – mañana es sábado, y hay entrenamiento de quidditch, así que no nos esperes ¿eh?

****

- Adiós – se oyó decir a si mismo, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, todavía avergonzado por lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos minutos.

**__**

Y tu no te das ni cuenta, de que corre por mis venas

la pasión que en mi despiertas

soy tu amigo y nada más.

***********************************************************************************

Como a las tres de la mañana, Hermione se despertó. Le sucedía a veces, de no poder conciliar el sueño. Totalmente despabilada, decidió levantarse e ir a estudiar un rato a la sala común. 

"_Después de todo- _pensó- _no pude concentrarme mucho hoy" _ Y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el motivo de su falta de concentración.

Bajó las escaleras de las habitaciones lentamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a la sala común, solo el débil resplandor de la chimenea alumbraba la estancia. 

Y de repente lo vio. En el mismo sillón dónde había estado sentado, Ron se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza hacia atrás, y el pergamino y la pluma todavía entre sus manos. Hermione se acercó lentamente hacía él. Estaba dividida entre la risa y la ternura que el hecho le producía. Miró primero el pergamino, y comprobó que Ron no había avanzado para nada con su trabajo de Astronomía. Sonrió divertida ¿así que no había entendido nada? Cómo se burlaría de él en la mañana...

Pero luego su vista se desvió hacia la cara de Ron, y todo dejo de risa desapareció. Ron, con sus cabellos rojos, sus ojos cerrados y sus tupidas pestañas... Ron, con su piel blanca, su nariz llena de pecas y su boca... Lentamente movió su mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de la frente de Ron. Este movimiento despertó a Ron, que en un movimiento dejo caer la pluma y el pergamino. Hermione se sobresaltó.

- Ron, yo... – comenzó, pero sin saber que decir, se agachó para levantar la pluma.

- Si.. yo, este... – murmuró Ron, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y se disponía a agarrar el pergamino – me quedé dormido...

Hermione también se disponía a recoger el pergamino. Sus manos se encontraron. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica. Sin soltarse las manos, levantaron la cabeza y se miraron. El pergamino quedó olvidado en el piso. Comenzaron a pararse lentamente. Una vez frente a frente, se soltaron. Hermione miró hacia el suelo; pero Ron puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella y suavemente hizo que lo mirara de frente. Hermione sentía que se perdía en esos ojos azules que de repente estaban tan cerca...

Ron, lentamente, acercó su boca a la de Hermione, y tímidamente comenzó a besarla. Hermione le respondió el beso, y cerró los ojos, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tras un momento, el beso se hizo más intenso. Hermione levantó las manos y acarició las de Ron. Luego las separó de su cara, y guió las manos de Ron hacia su cintura; puso las de ella en los hombros de Ron, para luego entrelazarlas en su pelo. Ron la abrazó aún más fuerte, mientras jugaba con su cabello...

De repente, el beso terminó. Se miraron un momento, y luego Hermione rodeó con su brazos la cintura de Ron y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El seguía acariciando su cabello. 

-Hermione- le susurró al oído- eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo...

Hermione solo sonrió. Y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sentía que si decía algo, rompería la magia del momento. Las palabras y las explicaciones vendrían después. Ahora, lo único que importaba es que estaba ahí, entre los brazos de Ron, como tantas veces había imaginado. 

****

Es un peligro

rozar tu piel al menor descuido

para acercarme con un pretexto

y conformarme viviendo el sueño

de estar contigo...

soñar contigo, viviendo en sueños...

contigo...

contigo...

********

Hola, gente! Como están? Espero que bien. Bueno, este fic que acaban de leer lo escribió mi prima Mandu, así que todas las felicitaciones para ella. Cuando lo leí me gustó mucho, y pense que no podría dejar que la gente no lo lea, asi q decidí publicarlo aquí, en mi cuenta, pero lo escribió Mandu si??? Por cierto, muchas gracias Mandy!

Felices Pascuas para todos!!!!, n.n 

Vero Granger


End file.
